Castle: Angelic Witches & Demonic Soldiers
by Quartermaster Taney-Chan
Summary: Set after the ending of Castle III Repercussions. Boomer and co. have been transported to the Strike Witches world by the mind worm. Expect some crazy shit to happen. I do own SW nor The Castle series.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot Plisskin**

_Palt Plat Plat Plat Pla-_

_RATATATATATATATATatatata..._

"Goddamn."

Those...(1.)flying demons had been following them 5 minutes after leaving. The (2.)snake-dragon was also 'swimming', attempting to smash the transport helicopter. Mullins was off firing his (3.) M5A2 at the demons, while Boomer took a break to check on everyone. "What the hell happened to the other guy.", I heard as I kept a eye on the snake-dragon. "He was stabbed through his stomach and some other organs...poor guy was then smashed into the stone floor.", Roberts said as he recalled the part of his memories.

"Can someone help me here!?", Mullins yelled in his deep, gravely voice. "Got it Sargent Muffins.", Ray said, as I heard more gunfire. "What about those voices?", I asked. "I don't know, all I know is that we hear that voice and it real creepy.", Boomer said as he load a shell into his (4.)TSM-07. "Why the hell is it raining?", Ray asked.

He was right, ever since we left, it started to rain. In this dimension, it never really rained...it simply a barren wasteland filled with 3 castles filled to the brim with (5.)angels and demons...scratch that, filled with the brim with freaky zombies and scary ass demons. Everything had been hectic, with me waking up in a crashed heli, Jason getting killed, all the zombies leaving me alone after hearing that...roar, seeing Ray and Mullins, nearly getting killed a black mist and seeing a dragon...this is not what I signed up for. "Turning!", I warned as I veered to the right to avoid the snake-dragon, tossing some people aside. "Fuck that snake-ass-dragon nigga.", I swore as I raised a middle finger to the dragon.

**"As you humans said, 'pop goes the weasel!'" **, it was that same voice...shit. "Holy shit.", I said before three circles glowing a blue hue were erected before us. The dragon veered away and the demons tried to get away, but were seemed to be sucked in, like us. I tried my best to pull away, but it was strong pull. "I get out!", I reported as I pulled the joystick hard and harder.

When we touched the circles, which where placed in a triangle position, everything went white and my ears were ringing loud. "Fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit!", I said before hitting the void.

-XX-**CASTLE IV**-XX-

* * *

-XX-**REPERCUSSIONS**-XX-

**Romagna, Italy**

"YEHAW!", I heard Shirely yell out as we raced down the waters of my home country. Forgot to tell you who I am I? Oh, sorry, my name is Francesca Lucchini, I'm a witch from the recently relocated 501st JFW. Allied Command decided to move us to Romagna because of the near losing efforts in the Afrika Theater. I heard Hana, the 'Star of Afrika', was nearly killed when she saved a new Karlslander Witch by the name of Franzi Stigler.

Hana was already back in action a week after that, but she might have a nasty scar on her. I looked around and looked above to the sky. It was nice, clear, sunny, blue skies. I feel like the war never happened...wait what? "What the hell is that?", Shirely said as she stared at the blue swirling portal.

That was unexpected, but what else was when three objects came out. The first was a very block like aircraft, and it has a prop on top of it, and the second and third were...creatures from hell. Demon wings, glowing eyes, snake like tail, strong arms, and completely back, it fitted a description of a actual demon. Those things were chasing the aircraft, intent on destroying it and killing the occupants inside. "Da fuck are those things?", Shirely said as she took out her M1911.

"No idea.", I said, taking out my Walter pistol out. We got a full view of the other. It had a door, with a glowing red light, bright as a flare. A silhouette of a man was standing at the edge and taking pot shots at the demons. The craft flew overhead and one of the demons fell down, blood following it as it fell down.

"Attento ! (Watch out!)", a Italian man yelled at us. I took a look to see the corpse falling towards the canal we were in. "Gah!", I gasped as the sparkly water of my country splashed on me and Shirely. The beautiful, sparkly, water of the attractive canal was turning into the color of blood. The other demon looked down at us.

I swore I saw it's eyes sparkle.

It suddenly turned and dived at me. It was too fast for me to hit it with my Walter and Shirely was too late to react. It picked me up with it's muscular arms and I was struggling to get out of it's grip. I heard Shirely yelling over the flapping of the demon's wing. "Help! He-", I said before the demon clamped my mouth.

I only muffling the words out and it opened it mouth. It revealed it's wide fanged teeth, and I paled. Before the monster could bit me, it let go of me. I looked to see a blonde man wearing a grey and white camouflaged clothing with multiple pouches on him(6.). He had a knife stuck on the back of the demon while his other hand had a shotgun.

The demon screeched and grabbed the blonde man, but he kicked it away and fired his shotgun into it's face. I saw half of it's face flew into the air, a blood trail forming. "Ah shit.", I heard him say. I looked down to see we were falling down...and real fast. I felt a strong grip on my arms and I looked to see Lyn holding me while Minna was holding the blonde man.

"Hey Lyn, hello Minna!", I yelled out, relieved to see my friends. "Hey Francesca.", Minna returned. "What da fuck...?", the blonde man said. He looked at us as if he saw a ghost, which is weird, I mean, shouldn't he know what a witch is. We heard chopping noises and we all looked to see the aircraft fly by.

A man wearing also a grey and white camouflaged uniform with less pouches and has a vest on top, along with a helmet with a red visor looked at us. "What the hell am I looking here.", the man said. Another man came out, but with a mustache, and then said, "Hey ma'am, mind if you toss your boyfriend here!" Minna glared at him and the blonde man, apparently named Boomer, also glared at him. Minna tossed Boomer into the craft, which knocked the two men down.

"We're going to need answers.", Minna mumbled.

* * *

**1\. Flying Demons**

**These creatures have a torso and arms similar to a Evolved and with a slightly edited head. It has a long whip tail instead of legs and has Demon wings. It goes fast and had been a report of one going kamikaze into a helicopter before. **

**2\. Snake-Dragon**

**Seen in Castle I, Castle III, and Castle III Repercussions, it has long, big horns and bright, glowing eyes. Snake like body. **

**3\. M5A2**

**A replacement AR for the M4A1. **

**Rate of Fire: 180 rounds per minute**

**4\. TSM-07**

**A blocky shotgun (Like the Halo 4 shotgun). Tactical Shotgun Model-07. Uses a high cal. shell with a range of 45 meters.**

**5\. Angels And Demons**

**Reference towards to Instrumental Core-Angels Among Demons.**

**6\. Uniform**

**Just imagine Boomer wearing the Ranger Engineer Uniform and the rest wearing the standard Ghost uniform from COD: Ghost.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Private Roberts**

"Ow.", I said as I got up. That girl threw Boomer right into me and Mullins hard. Wait, I need to take a look. I poked my head to see the girls still flying by us. What I saw was...weird honestly.

They wore devices on their legs that resembles the noses of various WW-II Prop planes...and they didn't wear any...pants. "Mullins, did you saw what I saw?", I asked the Sargent. "You mean girls that are flying with only their panties on...yeah.", Mullins said as he rubbed his nose. "Wait what?", Boomer said. "Guys, what should we do?", Plisskins asked Boomer.

Before Boomer could reply, the red head girl flying besides us yelled, "Follow us!" I looked at Boomer and Plisskins. "Follow them pilot.", Boomer ordered the man. Plisskins nodded and followed the pant-less girls to their HQ. I looked down to see Italian buildings and canals.

'We're in Italy...', I thought as I picked up my M5A2 and loaded another precious clip into it. "Didn't you also notice those girls are wearing uniforms. Take a look, the blonde girl there is wearing a British uniform, therefore a British girl, and the other flying girl is wearing a Luftwaffe uniform, a German.", Ray stated as he took off his damaged helmet. He's right, and the Germans are fighting British during WW-II. Also, why the fuck are these girls not wearing pants and are wearing military uniforms? What the hell is going on here?

Child soldiers were strictly not allowed, so why are these teens part of the military. "I see a airfield!", Plisskins said as a airfield with multiple structures surrounding it. "Land near that hanger, Plisskins.", Boomer pointed out. We felt the helicopter turn and the chopping noises dulling. It's time we get some answers.

* * *

**Major Sakamoto**

I saw the aircraft land down vertically, which is surprising. I looked to see Shirely arriving in the jeep, jumping out right away. "Where's Francesca?", Shirely asked. I pointed to where Minna and Lyn landed with their strikers, and Francesca was running towards Shirely, both of them hugged tightly. The chopping noises stopped and out came 5 men dressed in a unfamiliar uniform.

One had blonde hair and wielding a shotgun by the looks, the second had a mustache, a slightly different uniform, and he's wearing a helmet with a blood red visor, the third had a rifle in hand and also looks like the second, exception of the mustache, the forth had bits of blood on him, his uniform was the same but a bit damaged, his helmet featured a broken visor and his face was battered. They stopped in front of the 501st and the blonde man spoke.

"Who's the commanding officer here?", he asked. "That'd be me.", Minna said, raising her hand. The blonde man preformed a handshake with Minna and introduced himself, "Staff Sargent Boomer." "Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke.", Minna introduced. I heard clanging and I saw another man.

The fifth man wore a helmet with a green visor, and instead of the uniform the rest wore, he wore a grey suit with a few pouches and his boots are bloody. He was fixing what seems to be the engine of the aircraft, and lay next to him was a rectangular pistol. He noticed the eyes on him and he turned to look. "What?", he asked. "Watcha doing?", Shirely asked, suddenly appearing next to him.

He turned to Shirely with his pistol in hand and pointed it at her. "Whoa! Watch it!", Shirely yelled. "Sorry...jeez you scared the crap out of me.", the man said, getting back to fixing the engine. I drowned out their conversation and gestured to continue. "Come with me to my office, Staff Sargent.", Minna said, "We'll get some answers from there."

"Got it, ma'am. Mullins, you're in charge.", Boomer said to the man with the mustache. The man named Mullins nodded in response. As the commander and Staff Sargent walked to her office, I turned to the other soldiers. "Shall we introduced ourselves?", I asked the men. They all nodded and I gathered up the girls.

"Hi, I'm Lynnette Bishop.", the markswoman introduced herself.

"I'm Miyafuji Yoshika.", the recruit said.

"I am Perrine H. Clostermann.", the Noble witch introduced herself properly.

"Names Charlotte E. Yeager.", the Speedy girl said.

"Sanya Litvyak.", the Orussian night witch said, and she turned to the girl next to her.

"Elia Juutilainen.", the Suomus Witch said, patting her hanging SMG.

"Gerturd Barkhorn.", Trude said.

"I'm Francesca Lucchini!", the groper said, appearing and popping out behind Mullins. "I thank your Staff Sargent saving me!", she said to Mullins. "I just can't believe Boomer had to jump out of the helicopter.", Mullins said, sighing to himself, "He always do crazy shit like no other day."

"Ahem, continue.", I said, starting the introduction train again.

"I'm Erica Hartmann!", Erica yelled out her introduction, and started to skip around the aircraft apparently called a 'helicopter'.

"And I'm Sakamoto Mio.", I said, finishing the introduction train.

I heard a 'Ewww' from Erica and turned to her. "It smells like death in there.", Erica complained. "What do you mean?", I asked. "I smell copper and some other disgusting smells in there, it's like they never cleaned it in a century.", Erica said, and continued skipping. "Why don't you go inside?", Perrine suggested.

I saw Erica enter the helicopter before screaming. She rushed out and she puked. I ran to her side with Trude before asking, "What is it?" Erica continued to puke more and more. Trude guided her to some creates and tried to help her stop puking.

"She saw Jason's corpse and the blood splattered in there.", the pilot said, showing me a body covered by a cloth and dried blood on the walls and floor. "W-what the h-hell happened to h-him?", Erica asked before puking up her lunch for the last time. "...", the pilot was silent before he slid the door to the cargo bay. "No really what to Jason?", Lynette asked the pilot.

We were still met with silence.

"You don't want to know.", Mullins said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Staff Sargent Boomer**

Wing Commander Minna and I passed by a large hanger. Strangely enough, there weren't any planes stored inside, but couple of pairs of the machines I saw attached on these young childrens' legs. We've also passsed several female staff, which had confused faces plastered on. What the hell is going on here? I'm going to need to list the clues on:

Clue 1: We seemed to be in a 20th century Italy.

Clue 2: World War 2-Era tech.

Clue 3: Child soldiers.

Clue 4: Strange devices that resemble various Second Generation Military aircraft.

Soon enough, Minna and I reached her office. As we walked in, I saw paper work stashed everywhere. "Jeez, so much paper work.", I said as I took a seat. "Yeah, I never get a break from these.", Minna said, taking a stack of paper work and placing it on a coffee table. "Alright ma'am, let's start this.", I said, gesturing to start the conversation.

"Okay Staff Sargent, first off all, what the hell were those things chasing you and almost murdered one my girls?", Minna asked.

"Those were...", Boomer trailed off. The Castle Project was a very top secret project, and revealing it to lower ranking Military members was unacceptable. Any mention of the projects, creatures, castles, members of the project, or top secret information to a non-member will most likely compromise the project and the witness and member will be executed, regardless of status or who they are. "Those are what, Staff Sargent.", Minna said, her patience timer starting. I can't compromise the project...not yet.

"Those were...unknown contacts. We didn't know what the hell those were, ma'am.", I said, mentally breathing out a relived breath. "I see.", Minna said. I braced for her next question. "You're uniforms are quite unfamiliar.", Minna said. Good, I'll spill the beans on this on.

"These uniforms are top of the line. I'm wearing the Engineer variant. Accompanying with the camouflage uniform, is the standard issue US-created Kevlar Vest Model-88, another top of the line creation. Each pouch holds different types of grenades and equipment, and this gun.", I explained, presenting my TSM-07, " Is the Tactical Shotgun Model-07, a recent model created by Colt. Holds up to 10 shells, and the shells are my custom made types. The shells are 5.60mmX3.12mm Explosive shells, and each shell cost 500 US dollars." Minna looked confused, but satisfied, with my answer. "The United States of Liberon created those equipment?", Minna asked. Liberon? Isn't that supposed to be America?

"America?", Minna asked me, further suspicious and confused. Ah shit, I said my thoughts aloud. "...Are you bullshitting me?", Minna asked, angry and suspicious. "I'm not bullshitting you, ma'am.", I said. Despite my calmness, I was panicking in my mind.

"The Castle Project.", I blurted out. Minna stopped and stared at me. "Castle Project?", she asked, her anger disappearing. "2035, a group of scientist were able to create a portal way to another parallel dimension, which was a barren, empty, grey, wasteland. 2035, June 15th, 4 months after the breakthrough, a Transport Attack Chopper Pilot spotted a castle. Five hours after the discovery, a group of scientist were sent in, but 1 hour later, the base received a transmission from one of the Scientist, who seemed to be panicking and scared. The transmission abruptly was cut off and a friend of my, a Elite Spec Ops, was sent in to investigate what the hell happened...", I explained everything. I explained the project, what happened, the contents, everything.

God, I feel like I'm going to get myself killed, or rather be facing a execution squad.

* * *

**Sargent Mullins**

We buried Jason's body at the airfield's cemetery. That kid was only 22 years old. He was probably chosen randomly like the other Privates, damn those higher ups. Seriously, why didn't we take the chance the that damn Russian Egghead gave us? Why?

"Mullins-san.", Yoshika said. I looked to see Yoshika standing behind me. "What is it, kid?", I asked, I was going to take a smoke break. "Aren't you hungry?", she asked. "Nah, I already ate my ration.", I said, waving her away.

"Hadn't you ate anything else than your rations?", the girl asked. "Nope, I ate Military-Grade rations my entire service.", I answered, taking out my lighter. I reached for my pack of cigarettes, but I couldn't find them. "This?", Yoshika said, taking out my pack. "Hey, give those back.", I ordered.

"Nope.", she said, throwing my pack into a crate of guns. "Dammit, that was my last pack.", I grumbled. "I don't anyone smoking, Mullins-san, and I don't want secondhand smoking.", Yoshika stated, walking away. Why does everyone had to be concerned about somebody's health? I sighed and I got out my emergency cigar pack.

"Heh, I knew these could come in handy.", I said, putting a lit cigar between my old lips. I enjoyed smoking, despite it gives people getting cancer and all that health shit. It at least pulls those memories away from my eyes. I wonder how Boomer's conversation is working out. Meh, I don't really care about that shit.

All I need is a mission, be it a patrol or a simple chore, I need something to enjoy myself rather than a killer stick filled with plant shit. Maybe I could try out those Japanese dishes...I've never tasted anything else than the rations. I stood up and walked were Yoshika was, and I passed by a Grim Reaper Rocket launcher. Strange, shouldn't that be a pre-modern weapon? I read a small label which read 'Fliegerhammer'.

Interesting...I'll get back to the launcher soon enough. "Oh hello Mullins.", I heard Elia behind me. I looked to see Elia and Sanya standing behind me. "Hello ladies.", I replied.


End file.
